


Bra'tac's Bomb

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Action/Adventure, Gen, Team, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bra'tac gets some unexpected "help" during a sabotage mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bra'tac's Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by annerb's icon of Bra'tac [](http:)found at my journal.

He strode down the corridor of the ha'tak, comforted by the steady thrum of the engines under his feet. He could also detect the vibration of other movement. Four, no six warriors were headed this way from the corridor on the left.

Goa'uld ostentation had hampered Jaffa action sometimes, such as the ridiculous helmets they were often forced to wear. The skilled however, had other means to nullify the handicap. Bra'tac used his garment as a second skin, noting the shrink and expansion of metal as it came near energy sources and how subtle changes of movement could echo in the armor.

The footsteps moving towards him were steady and unhurried. A normal patrol. Noone had detected his actions as of yet. Bra'tac continued onward, secure they would not question him. He had belonged on ships like these for over a century; now that he was shol'va, he could still appear as a loyal minion when it suited his purposes. As suspected, the patrol turned and headed the other direction, none even questioning his own determined steps.

He would have time to make it to the rings and escape in his cloaked tel'tak before anyone ever discovered he was here. Previous recon had revealed everyone here remained loyal to their god. He'd lost three good warriors trying to convert them. He would waste no regret on the deaths of the foolish.

As he neared his destination, he became aware of a shift in the air, a heaviness, just before a jerk almost made him stumble and the steady thrum ceased. His explosive device should not have gone off yet. But something had caused the ship damage. No sound echoed across the corridors, no word of expected orders. Communications must've been damaged. A few moments later, all the lights went out. Bra'tac stiffened, more alert of danger.

He was not the only one. The ring room that had been empty upon his arrival was guarded by a sharp patrol of four warriors, lit by a sole brazier that had remained alight after the power failure. Bra'tac could tell from their markers these were high guard–even a First Prime led them. Four outside likely meant at least two, perhaps four more inside. So much for getting out without detection. Priority now was just to leave before his timed explosion went off.

"Jaffa, kree!" he shouted through his helmet, authority echoing through his tone. He was pleased three of the guard visibly came to attention.

"Kree, kel nok?" The fourth was not so intimidated. He had several inches on Bra'tac even before counting the cobra mask on his head. "What was that noise?"

"I know not," Bra'tac replied in Goa'uld, careful to use the intonation befitting an equal. He would give no quarter in this bluff, even if it was likely to fail. But if he could just get to the ring controls. "But I am unable to reach the pel'tak. I need to report to our lord directly. And you?"

The warrior lowered his helmet, the gold of First Prime on his forehead. "You can report whatever your news is to me."

"You do not wish to feel his displeasure," Bra'tac kept his focus directed on the First Prime, but his limited peripheral vision could sense the shifting in the guards stance. He only had moments. He flexed his wrist, keeping his arm close to his side so the guards may miss his actions.

"Nor do you. No one passes since an unauthorized activation aboard. Besides, the panel is only controlled by the pel'tak. What division are you with?" The First Prime loomed over him, coming closer and closer...

Bra'tac's response was wordless as he flung out his arm, slicing his knife at the First Prime's throat while twirling his staff weapon with his other hand. He was able to knock one guard off balance while firing at the other Jaffa. The third's aim was blocked by the falling First Prime but he was quick to recover, and Bra'tac felt the singe of the energy blast as he rolled away.

The firefight would be sure to bring the other guards likely inside the room. Bra'tac needed to finish this quickly. Besides, if the ring room had been disabled, he'd have to figure out a new way out of here. He had no time to consider this as the two living Jaffa regrouped, one moving behind him and one in front. In the instant it took for him to determine his tactics, everything changed.

The door to the ring room opened, but the expected reinforcements didn't arrive; instead a wounded Jaffa fell into the hallway. Bra'tac didn't question this puzzle, merely took advantage of the distraction to down the Jaffa behind him with a kick and well placed blow. His other opponent continued his fall from the wayward zat blast that had come from inside

Bra'tac dodged a blast aimed at him and ducked into the shadows of the room, lowering his helmet in the darkened room to give himself better perspective and get rid of the telltale eye glow that would make him an instant target.

Several figures fought in the chamber. Brat'ac counted six moving, but something about the new figures made him uncertain. Four were unmoving, no wait, one, perhaps two were moving, just staying huddled by the ring controls. Bra'tac raised his own zat towards the figure blocking his way to the panel, but found himself having to dodge a blow from a fighter who moved up beside him in armor so silent, Bra'tac barely avoided losing his weapon. It was scent that had given away the man's proximity.

Bra'tac bent back and slammed his elbow in a practiced move, connecting as expected with the man's face, who stumbled back against the wall.

Before he could do more, the sound of armor foretold another fighter raising his weapon an instant before the tell-tale whine of its priming. Bra'tac used the weight of the stunned figure as a pivot to swing himself around, kicking the weapon askew where it fired close to the ceiling.

He couldn't take advantage of this because his arms were knocked away by his would-be opponent–the figure still breathing oddly from the damage to his nose. Bra'tac ducked the expected follow-up punch as he raised his zat and aimed at the Jaffa. The Jaffa suddenly collapsed as two puffs of air shifted by him.

He looked back, only able to make out some type of unknown weapon in the man's hands. It had done the necessary job though. Bra'tac felt, rather than heard another's movements drawing near and raised his zat hand before he could make out the familiar silhouette.

The voice behind him spoke before the silhouetted figure fired. "It's Bra'tac, Teal'c."

Bra'tac could sense the shift before his arm was blindly clasped. "Tek ma te, Bra'tac."

"And to you, old friend." Bra'tac turned back to O'Neill, "How did you know it was me?"

"Because no one hits me in the face quite like you," O'Neill's tone was rueful and still nasally. "And trying to take out that staff weapon was a mighty big clue you were one of the good guys."

Teal'c said, "There are no more Jaffa in the vicinity, O'Neill. The other guards were already handled."

"Well, that's one thing going right today." O'Neill clapped Bra'tac on the shoulder in a manner he took to be gratitude as the human moved towards the panel. "Carter, how you making out?"

"I've removed the lockout system on the panel, but can't get it to connect to the planet." Bra'tac could make out the huddled figure now. In fact it was two people. The light colored hair of Teal'c's female warrior friend and the scholar were huddled together, examining the panel with a small, focused lantern.

"Has'shak. We left planetary orbit some time ago." The Tau'ri could be so foolish at times. He glared at his former apprentice in disappointment. "Could you not tell?"

"I was distracted," Teal'c responded.

"Hmph." Bra'tac moved to where Major Carter and Doctor Jackson were. "How did you even enter this chamber? I approached the only door."

"Oh, from there." Doctor Jackson pointed with his flashlight towards the ceiling before a muttered curse from his friend had it pointed back at her hands. In that brief instant Bra'tac noted a vent grate torn away. Bra'tac had never considered the ventilation shafts. The Jaffa metal armor would never work in the noisy, cramped quarters. But the Tau'ri, in their black cloth, could move more silently and freely, the tightly tailored material more freeing than robes. Bra'tac began to understand the benefits of Teal'c equipping himself in their garments. Between this and revelation they had somehow bypassed the Goa'uld's disabling device, he was impressed despite himself, but it would not do to reveal that outwardly.

Instead he explained tersely, "My tel'tak is cloaked just aft of the ship. We merely need to direct the rings in proximity and they will lock."

"That's it. Got it." Bra'tac watched as she moved some equipment around quickly. Just in time, as another, louder explosion rocked the ship.

"Carter?"

"I don't know, sir. Maybe a secondary explosion from the sabotage?"

"It was my explosive device. We must leave immediately."

He herded the others to the rings as it whined its activation. A few seconds later, and they were safely on board his ship. He hurried to the controls to get away, taking a moment after he was certain they were clear to enjoy the fruits of his labor.

"Wow, big boom." O'Neill came up behind him. "Your 'bomb'?"

Bra'tac flashed a wicked smile. "It is no grenade, O'Neill, but it serves its purpose."

The Tau'ri smiled. "Who says an old dog can't learn new tricks?"

"Are you comparing me to a canine, O'Neill?" Bra'tac glowered.

The Tau'ri backed away, hands raised. "Who, me? No. No. I was referring to...never mind."

Doctor Jackson interjected, "Thanks, Bra'tac. It's lucky we ran into you."

"Hmph," Bra'tac sniffed. "What were you doing there?"

"We'd gotten reports from the Tok'ra that the Goa'uld had a lab base on P5X-887."

O'Neill huffed. "Yeah, they neglected to mention the lab was a ship though and was twice as guarded as we thought after we snuck aboard in one of their storage containers. By the way, remind me to thank the Tok'ra for their "great" intel. At least we blew up their new doohickey."

"And you, Bra'tac?"

Bra'tac was still pondering the fact that the Jaffa had detected his own entrance to the ship, but not the team's. He recovered to say, "The ship had destroyed one of our bases, and we too had heard of this weapon. I moved to destroy the threat."

"Blowing the ship up definitely works." The lingering lights of the explosion reflected in Doctor Jackson's spectacles.

"It was an unusual tactic for a Jaffa." Teal'c studied his old mentor, and Bra'tac suspected Teal'c remembered exactly where Bra'tac learned it.

"One they would not look suspect," Bra'tac responded blandly as he turned his attention back to the piloting controls.

"Indeed."

Bra'tac did not turn back, but sensed the others exchanging looks.

Doctor Jackson said, "So looks like we owe you our lives, again, Bra'tac. Thanks for the climactic rescue."

Bra'tac opened his mouth, but thought better of confessing they had saved him as well. He found it more effective to keep O'Neill on his toes. "It is always welcome to see old friends. I shall drop you off at the nearest Stargate, and you can give my regards to Hammond of Texas."

He noticed Major Carter giving him a curious look, and he bowed his head marginally a meaningful look in his eyes. She smiled and nodded back. Yes, the Tau'ri were young, but again he understood why Teal'c had chosen them as his allies. It was a good choice indeed.

Fin.


End file.
